Application stores (which are commonly referred to as “app stores”) typically provide functionality for allowing customers to browse and obtain applications for a fee or for free. For example, and without limitation, an application store might enable a customer utilizing a smartphone or tablet computing device to browse and obtain various types of applications that are suitable for use on the customer's particular type of computing device. Applications available through an application store may be provided by the operator of the application store or by third-party application developers.
Generally, third-party application developers are interested in testing of the third-party application developers' applications upon completion of the applications. However, operators of application stores may make the third-party developers publish their applications for approval by the operators in order to have the applications tested. During the publication of the applications, the applications are tested by the operators. This can be a long process before any results are obtained for debugging of the applications. Many times, the third-party application developers' are primarily interested in live testing of the applications, i.e. how do the applications perform when executed with respect to various aspects of the applications store such as, for example, in-application purchases, digital rights management, etc. Thus, it can be frustrating for the third-party application developers to wait for test results from the publication process in order to debug the applications.
The disclosure made herein is presented with respect to these and other considerations.